


Cyborg Kara

by JediRanger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena and Kara are married, Plot Twists, SuperCorp, cyborg kara
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediRanger/pseuds/JediRanger
Summary: Kara disappeared 4 years when she came back she is not herselfI suck at summaries and writing so enjoy!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey here's one of my twisted stories  
> I guess that's my thing anyways enjoy! 
> 
> Ps. Can you guess the twist in the story?

Through the gravel Kara crawled to lena "Lena! Lena" Kara looked at lena face and she turned on back while looking up at the sky and passed out. 2 hours later Lena woke up in the dirt Kara was gone she tried to get up the DEO just got there. "Its ok Lena we got you" say Jonnn jonzz he helped her up "where's Kara?" He looked at her we'll talk about this you get better". 

4 years later 

Kara has been missing Lena has been looking for her she's been working late while her daughter was there. Alex walked in her office "Lena what are you doing? You need some rest" lena still looking at her computer "I'm still finding kara I think I found something but I lost it" "it was probably nothing lena the DEO is all over this if we find her we will tell you" Lena nodded her daughter Astra walked to Lena "mommy lets go home" "ok baby" Lena picked her up "lets go" they lefted of ice Alex turned off the lights. Lena just put alura to sleep ahe started to cry "Kara I know you are out there please come back to me give me a sign" "mommy!" Lena went to her Astras room "what's the matter baby" alura rubbing her eyes "I cant sleep I miss mama" "I know me too how about you sleep me and mama's room okay?" Astra nodded "ok come on" as lena carried her to her room she put Astra down where Kara's side Lena lay down she put her arms around Astra as they slept. 

Lena woke up Astra was in the living room watching cartoons Lena was making coffee as she was doing that she was making Astra cereal Lena brought the cereal to her "here" as she kissed side of Astras head "thank you mommy" Lena working on her laptop while Astra finished her cereal lena wasn't paying attention Astra tap Lena on her arm "mommy look its mama mommy? Look" Lena looked at Astra "what sweetie?" Astra pointed at the tv "its mama!" Lena looked at the tv it was Kara but she looked different on the right side of her was all metal Lena got her phone and called Alex "Alex do you see the news?" "We are working on it we are on the way stay where you are" Kara was using heat vision she wasn't hurting the people she was making them run. "Stop right here" as Alex had a big gun in her hand and Clark was beside her Lillian walked out of the building "get rid of them" Kara turn her head sideways she sped right up too Clark and choked him Clark tried to punch her side but dodge quickly and grabbed his hand "Kara its me kal el your cousin" Kara slammed him down to the ground she stomped on his chest "Kara is dead". She looked at Alex "Kara stand down now" she speed to Alex grabbed her gun and crushed it and hit with a gun. Lillian got the car "time to go!" As cyborg Kara speed into the car the car drove off. Alex and Clark were on the floor Alex got up first went to go to see check on Clark she shook him "superman are you ok?" He opened his eyes " that was not her" Alex was confused "of course it was her" Clark got up "that's not what I meant she's like brainwashed or something" Alex put her hand on Clark "we will get her out of this ok?" Clark nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark and Alex arrived back at the DEO Lena was there waiting she saw her approaching her "what the hell was that? What happened?" Alex took a deep breath "that was Kara but she looked like she was brainwashed she's also with Lillian" Lena hold Alex's hands "so she's ok she's alive" Alex nodded "don't worry we will find a way to get her out of this" lena sat down and started to cry "somehow I knew she was alive" Alex confront her "hey where's little astra?" Lena wiped her tears away "she's with Winn he's watching her" "tomorrow we will find out more ok?" Lena shook her head "ok go home get some sleep spend some with astra" as she said that astra came out of the conference room and made her way down stairs "aunt alex!" As astra ran to her Alex kneel down and hugged astra "hey kiddo you having fun with uncle Winn" astra nodded "I cant believe she beat three times at mario kart" "atta girl" as Alex gave astra a high five "ready to go home my sweet girl?" "Yes mommy" as lena picked her up as they were about to leave gave both of them a hug "be strong you two" as they went into a car together. 

Alex woke up early in the morning arrived at the DEO "Winn have you found anything yet?" As he finished typing "yeah I found something Lillian was at that building because she was getting something of Lex's she apparently stole his notebooks and some device" she nodded "do we know her next plan?" Winn hesatied "what aren't you telling me Winn?" Winn sighed "she probably after some of Lex's things and next location is here" Alex panicked she called Lena she heard a ring she was in the hallway "Lena! You need to hide somewhere its not safe here" as she walked lena into the training room "Alex? What going on?" "Your mother shes now her way here". Cyborg Kara was outside the balcony walked into the DEO the alarms went off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guest starring The Flash

"You guys stay here" as Alex left the room as lena hugged astra "its ok sweetie" they heard booms. Alex pressed her button in her watch and she took out a communicate device "Cisco hope are not too busy but we need the barry" "you got it". Superman got there "kara! Stop!" As he speed to cyborg Kara punch her she didn't budge she punched him he flew across the room. Barry ran to Alex by the training room "was that Kara?" As they were walking to a storage room "yes it is but she's brainwashed I have a plan but I don't like it" as the looking through the heavy storages she grabbed a big storage out and opened it grabbed the suit case "what's that?" She opened it a green glowing rock was in it "its kryptonite now I want you to circle around Kara with this and went you are ready used your lighting punch with the kryptonite" as she hands him the kryptonite "won't that kill her" Alex shook her head "no it will only knock her out now come on" they get to the end of the hall " now on my mark do it we will get her center of the room" Barry nodded "ok". Alex stepped out started to shoot cyborg Kara "come on kara" now it was two against one Alex tries to punch girl nothing happen so did Clark same thing happen cyborg Kara push them back against the wall choking them "Clark I have plan just get her middle of the DEO" cyborg Kara raised both up as choking them Alex hitting her and shooting cyborg Kara Clark was pushing her hand away from her throat it was working little by little. Clark pushed her other hand and it released Alex and dropped her now clark "impossible" said cyborg kara. Clark punched cyborg Kara in the stomach she started to stumble back he punched her in the face "I hate to do this Kara" as he muttered as he punched her again harder in the stomach cyborg Kara was on the floor face up. She was about to get up she was on her knees "Barry now!" 

As Alex shouted barry cane out started circling around Kara the room filled with green and yellow lighting he was going faster and faster he stopped and threw a lighting punched to Kara "I'm sorry kara" as he muttered the lighting got to her it shocked her and she fell to the floor knocked out. "Lillian is where in the building find her" she said to Clark he speed through out the building he found her in the storage where they kept the black mercy and some other stuff. Lillian had her hands on black mercy "put that down you don't know what your messing with" Lillian opened the lid "I think I do" Clark quickly used his heat vision to kill the black mercy and it died. Alex came running to them here you are she approached Lillian and slapped her with cuffs "you don't have the right to do this" alex looked up at Lillian "I think we do" as she pushed her out if the storage room Clark followed and closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex threw her into a glass room "now stay in there" she walked out of the room "lets go check on kara" they headed to the med bay Alex walked in but Clark did not because Kara was cuffed in kryptonite Alex got a real good look at her "she's fine she's still breathing" as turned and she told Clark he nodded. Lena and astra came in. Astra ran to Clark "cousin clarky" he picked her up "how are you little one?" As she hugged him "good". Lena went to Kara she covered her mouth she was crying "she holding up ok she will make it" as she rubbed her back . Lena reached and cupped Kara's face she kissed her forehead "Your mother is here too she locked up" she turned to Alex "I have to talk to her" "come on" as Alex took her. 

They were inside the room getting ready to talk and interrogation. "Alex I want you to record everything that goes in there" "ok" Lena stormed in here "what the hell are you thinking?" As she got close to the glass cell. "Hello to you darling?" Lena folded her arms "oh Lena told you there would be price"

"Didnt know what it means until now" 

Lillian smiled she walked up the glass "I used your wife for killing my son!" "Lex was going to kill everybody in national city he was going insane you encourage it!" As Lena yelled back at the glass 

"He was a sweet sweet boy and a genius he had good intentions" Lena couldn't believe what she said "of course you my daughter too but that was after you married that kryptonian" 

"I married her because I'm happy with her I'm in love with her you are the one who is sick" as she had tears coming down her face "oh I'm the who sick you are sleeping with the enemy I knew it you're just like your mother a whore" Lena snapped she punched the glass it didnt break Lillian was laughing. "Lets go Lena lets go cool off" they left the room 

Clark and Winn were talking and Alex and Lena came back "what happened?" Said Winn As Lena was rubbing her knuckles "Lillian she pushed too hard". Lena looked around "where's astra?" Winn got up "she was just here" Alex gave a face "really" "what the little one is so fast?" Clark looking around "shhhh you hear that" Winn looked around "no Clark we don't super hearing like do" Clark started hear more "mommy mommy" Clark smiled "she's in the med bay" all four of them went to the med bay they saw astra stand her mommys head playing with something "there you are what you doing sweetie?" Astra looked up lena "mommy won't wake up" lena picked her up "honey she sleeping to get better" as they were leave the room they were talking Clark saw the cyborg part of her face was lifted up. "Astra honey were you playing with mommy mask?" Clark approached astra and Lena. Astra nodded Clark smiled "guys come look at this the cyborg part is coming off and little astra here was playing with it" "meaning" said Alex "meaning all this metal parts can come off" lena looking astra "awww my baby is a genius" Alex looked up down "question is how to get it off?" Clark grabbed the mask "look away sweetie" as lena and astra left the room. Clark pulled the mask the monitor was flatlining "whoa whoa stop stop" said Alex Clark stopped the monitor went back to normal. "What if we just left her in the sun panels and leave the cuffs too" "so the cyborg mask would come off" as Winn pointed to Lena "correct I know its a dumb idea but its something" both Alex and Clark pushed Kara into the sun panels aiming for her face. "Now all we do is wait" "mommy I'm getting sleepy" as astra was rubbing her eyes "you guys can sleep here you guys want" astra nodded they all left the med bay.


	5. Chapter 5

In one of the rooms in the DEO were Beds Lena and Astra stayed in there. Lena had her arms around astra they slept through the night. A loud metal plate sound echoed through the halls Lena woke up she lightly got out of room. She waited to hear more sounds sounds of struggling then happened. "Kara" she whispered she ran to the med bay it was Kara wake and struggling she looked up "lena help get these off" Lena ran to her "how do I know its the real you?" "Your Lena my wife" "well Lillian would've told you that" Kara was thinking "ok this reminds me of that time when we tried--" lena interrupted Kara "ok ok its you" Lena kissed Kara and got her out of the cuffs "ill go tell Alex your wake" Lena ran to get alex. She came back with astra and Alex. Alex ran to Kara and she hugged her "good to see you too sis" "mommy!" Kara looked up "oh my rao astra " she used the come here sign "I missed so you much mommy" Kara hugged astra "you have no idea sweetie" Kara started to cry "why are cry mommy?" Kara wiped her tears "its tears of joy sweetie". "Ok I need to check your vitals see if your ok" Winn picked up the cyborg mask "check this out Alex" she looked at it looks like red kryptonite in the mask but do some tests anyway" "Alex can I talk to you in private?" They were both inside the med bay "I just noticed the cuffs are not glowing kryptonite anymore" Alex looked at Kara "you think it drained her powers" Winn nodded. Alex appoached Kara "Kara listen I think your powers are drained" "what how?" Alex sighed "because cuffs were kryptonite and they are not anymore" Kara was even more confused "why were you using kryptonite?" "Because you weren't yourself you were a cyborg and Lillian brainwashed you" Kara nodded "yes I remember little by little of that its ok Alex you had to do it". "We have to check your vitals and get you out of this armor and then you guys can go home" Lena picked up astra "let aunt Alex check on mommy" Alex carefully removed all the armor "how do you feel?" Kara rolled her shoulders "uhh lighter but good" Alex laughed "oh don't forget to thank barry he helped you out." "Nice I will definely thank him" Alex was on her med bay device "ok you are good to go" astra came running to Kara "mommy!" "Does that mean she gets to go home?" As lena walked inside the med bay "yes if we find anything we let you know" Kara picked up astra "well lets go home" they went home astra was ready for bed Kara tucked her in. "I missed you so much sweetie now go to sleep" astra rubbed her eyes "El Mayarah" as she put her hand up Kara touched her hand "stronger together atta girl" Kara left her room quietly she went to her room lema was reading in bed "went did astra know El Mayarah" Lena stopped reading "I taught her awhile you were gone" "oh" Kara felt bad a little she missed out "also learned a few more things" Kara climbed on the bed "like what?" Lena put her book down cuddled Kara "she learned your eating habits and how can I forget Your stubbornness" "awww my baby thank you Lena for teaching her stronger together" "it wasn't a problem and its sucks I have to go to work tomorrow I want to spend time with you I just got you back" Kara cupped Lena face "its ok my love we have forever" Kara kissed her lips and they hold each other in their sleep. 

2 weeks as passed Lillian was being tranfered to asylum. Her bus stopped bullets flew her bus killed everybody the side of the bus opened "hello mercy about time you came" "well I been really busy with your little experiment" mercy took off the cuffs as Lillian. Steps out of the bus "how is she?" "good she fought a little but now she's about ready. 

The next day Kara barged in lenas office with two bags of belly burger astra ran to the doors "mommy mommy!" She ran to hug lena "do you have a good time with mommy today?" Astra nodded "yeah we were in the neighborhood also I bought lunch for you" Lena walked to Kara "thank you baby" as lena kissed her "come on astra lunch time" astra ran to the couch. Kara looked at the tv "I think we need to watch this" 

"This just has Lillian Luthor escaped" 

Kara sighed "crap"


	6. Chapter 6

Iillian got to her lab saw her experiment it was a woman with short hair she also had the metallio's chest piece but not the kryptonite it was the harun el mixed with red kryptonite she was also wearing a super suit just like Kara's "ah yes my perfect soldier" Lillian looked at her like she was a medal prize "you do know she was hard to find" said mercy "yes I know but she is supergirl's weakness and thank you" mercy looked confused "you see supergirl loves the people of National city, her families and old friends but cant wait because this will be the real fight" as Lillian smirks. 

Kara and Lena were home they put astra to bed already "this sucks Lillian is out and I don't have my powers back" "actually we have a back up plan" Kara sat up "what are you talking about?" Lena took a deep breath "remember the l corp protype suit I was work on?" Kara nodded "the one you couldn't work on because you didn't have want you needed" Lena looked down "well I'm um made the suit is finished" Kara was shocked "what? Are you serious? That's great how did you do it?" Lena looked at Kara "I based it on your suit I made you but its powered by harun el don't worry it won't hurt me" "can I see it?" Lena got out of bed reach in her drawer she picked up a dark blue box "there it is" Kara rubbed her hands together "let me see it" Lena put the dark blue box on her chest her suit materialized on her suit was dark blue the logo was the white l corp logo with the diamond kryptonian shape around it also her cape was dark blue. "Oh my rao baby this incredible" as Kara got up and touched her suit. "Do you have powers like me?" Lena shook her head "no but I do fly, super strength and speed" 

Breaking news Lillian Luthor is destroying national city here is the live footage. It was the middle of National city Lillian's experiment was destroying everything. 

"I think you should use your suit now go ill take care of astra" as Kara kisses lena. Lena speed to middle of town "Mother stop!" Lillian turned around "I was expecting your wife to come but this is just fine" as Lillian's experiment landed in front of her "that suit is a disgrace to our family name" "it's my company ,my name and my suit" Lillian smiled "fine be that way" she turned to her experiment "kill her" 

Now reporting on the scene we just evacuated everybody in town the camera zooms to experiment's face Kara was shocked her face was very familiar "no no Lucy?" Both the experiment and lena clashed head on.


End file.
